oh the randomness
by demon at rest
Summary: random songs about random ideas but one thing that is not random is the peoplez in the stories! ok they are a little random to!
1. I write sins not tragities

**Me: I was board and its my first so don't blame me blame George Bush!!!!!!**

**Freddy: Shut up you know if it sucks its your fault.**

**Me: hits Freddy on the head NO ITS YOURS!!**

**Me: Ok me talking is in bold and the story is in normal and the song is underlined!  
Freddy: What about me???**

**Me: And Freddy is about to go night-night again.**

**Freddy: What-?**

**Me: hits Freddy harder Enjoy the story!!!**

Odd toke his place in front of the priest. Yumi walked down to stand next to him.

Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words. 

Ulrich was standing out side the door listing to Sissy talk to Theo he heard something that made him as mad as he ever was:  
"What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"Ah yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."  


Ulrich busted in and screamed:  
I chimed in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"   
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chimed in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of hope. 

Yumi looked at Ulrich and Ulrich looked at Odd and walked over to them. Then he sang:  
Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne,  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne.  


Ulrich then walked away:  
I chimed in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"   
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chimed in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
Again..  


Ulrich walked back towards the door:

I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!" No.  
It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
Again..  


As Ulrich walked out Yumi looked around and said: This may have been the weirdest day dream of my life…

**Freddy: rubs head Ouch**

**Me: You missed the story.**

**Freddy: Yeah I bet it sucked.**

**Me: hits Freddy on the head again If you post your thoughts about the story you get a cookie! Then give me a song and I will write a story about it next!!**


	2. I like to watch :o

**Me: HAHA!!!! Were back!!!!!!**

**Freddy: So soon???**

**Me: Of course so soon!!**

**Freddy: Oh joy...**

**Me: I was challenged so here it is:) **

Ulrich was sitting all alone at the dance (Sissu asked to dance with him a few times but... you know the drill)

I like to watch  
I like the way you bounce bounce  
I like to watch  
Ya ya groove 'n' move it  
I like to watch  
Shake it if you've got it lady  
Here's my confession  
I like to watch your hot box 

He couldn't Belive that Yumi came to the dance with William Ug. They looked as if they were having a great time together.

I leave my house anticipating cruising/using  
Down at the discotheque  
Night time is for fun  
Step to the bar  
Drink with me for leisure/pleasure  
I spy a frauline  
The party's just begun  
I like to watch  
I like the way you bounce bounce   
I like to watch  
Ya ya groove 'n' move it  
I like to watch   
Shake it if you've got it lady  
Here's my confession  
I like to watch your hot box 

Ulrich coyuldnt help but to watch them... well Yumi as she danced around the huge floor. (ok...its in the gym...the stinky gym)

You've got the moves  
That make me feel so fly/high  
The way you wiggle and jiggle is astounding  
Feel the rhythm  
It puts you in a trance/dance  
You little devil  
You've got my heart a pounding 

He was getting madder and madder by the second watching William trying to kss Yumi over and over as she pulled away.

I like to watch  
I like the way you bounce bounce  
I like to watch  
Ya ya groove 'n' move it  
I like to watch  
Shake it if you've got it lady   
Here's my confession  
I like to watch your hot box 

Finally Yumi had enough she splashed a drink all over William and wlked over to Ulrich. "Do you have time for one last dance?" She asked Ulrich nodded.

Do you have papers for being so beautiful  
I spy with my eye  
Something that is 

He loved the way she danced he loved every thing about her. "Call me later?" She asked? Again all Ulrich did was nod.

I'll crack your code  
Please give up your digits/gigits  
Release your data  
The contents of your mind  
I see you blushing  
Adrenaline is flushing/rushing  
No need to fear me  
I did not come to touch   
I I I I I I I I I like to... 

As Yumi walked away she got about 3 steps and she turned back around and kissed Ulrich lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for a great night!" Ulrich turned around to see Odd looking at him. "Yumi and Ulrich sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" Ulrich was to deep in thought about what he thought he had just learned to her Odd. Was his thoughts right? Did Yumi like him? The world shall never know!!!!

**Me: Har de har har!!!**

**Freddy: Yeah I was right they do suck!**

**Me: #hits Freddy on the head with a base ball bat# Opps!!! #throws a cookie to Riane-ennaiR# Thanks for the Review!!!! And now you guys and gals know that when you send in your thoughts you get a cookie no joke!!! And if you wanna flame me so bad it could burn your house down do it!!!!!**


	3. white and nerdy

**Me: Hahahahaha im back with Freddy!**

**Freddy: Oh joy.**

**Me: Ok well befor I kill Freddy go on and read the story!!**

**Freddy: Like I said befor oh joy. **

They see me mowin' my front lawn  
I know they're all thinkin' I'm so  
White and nerdy

Ulrich just moved to a new school he wanted to be cool but as you can imagen he was far from it.

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy

He got straight A's and he was well... a nerd he hated that word he would much rather be called 'dawg' but... of well

I wanna roll with the gangstas  
But so far they all think I'm too  
White and nerdy

"What up dawg?" Ulrich asked this on tough looking guy. The next thing Ulrich knew he was up side down.

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
Really, really white and nerdy

He knew what an average person would dread to know like 60 of the dust under your bed is really dead skin. Sick... 

First in my class here at MIT  
Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D  
M.C. Escher, that's my favorite M.C.  
Keep you're 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin, to the contrary  
You'll find that they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Stephen Hawking's in my library

He has had dental problems all his likfe from getting hit in the face he caid it an in the family. Yeah right...

My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces  
Yo, I know pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a wiz at Minesweeper, I could play for days  
Once you've see my sweet moves, you're gonna stay amazed  
My fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze

He could type 72 words per minute (hahaha thats me!!)

There's no killer app I haven't run (run)  
At Pascal, well I'm number one (one)  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat, but I got a soldering gun (what?)  
Happy Days is my favorite theme song  
I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon(in part)

He had all of the latest stuff on him laptop that he always had with him.

They see me roll on my Segway  
I know in my heart they think I'm  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy

Ok he was a geek nerd wimp all of those

I'd like to roll with the gangstas  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
How'd I get so white and nerdy

I been browsin', inspectin' X-Men comics  
You know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket, I must protect them  
My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shoppin' online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you R-O-T-F-L-O-L

Just dont tell any one he hated being a nerd.

I got a business doing websites (websites)  
When my friends need a code, who do they call?  
I do HTML for 'em all  
Even made a homepage for my dog (yo)  
I got myself a fanny pack  
They were havin' a sale down at The Gap  
Spend my nights with a role of bubble wrap  
Pop, pop - hope no one sees me get freaky

He also hated not getting dates... bubble wrap is pretty good though...

I'm nerdy in the extreme  
Im Whiter than sour cream  
I was in A/V club and glee club  
And even the chess team  
Only question I ever thought was hard was  
"Do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?"  
Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair  
Got my name on my underwear

They see me strollin', they're laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes cause I'm so  
White and nerdy

he was nerdy... very nerdy... girrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Just because I'm white and nerdy  
Just because I'm white and nerdy  
All because I'm white and nerdy  
Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy

I wanna bowl with the gangstas  
But oh well, it's obvious I'm  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy 

**Me: Ok I came up woth this in like 5 minutes so flame all you want you wont bring me down!**

**Freddy: Yes they will.**

**Me: #hits Freddy with a base ball bat# hahahahaha**


	4. head strong

**Me: Sorry for not updating my computer got screwd up**

**Freddy: Yeah cause you hit it with a baseball**

**Me: #hits freddy with a bat# haha**

I'm a straight-up kind of girl I am  
I'm a telling it like it is I am  
And that's just the kind of girl I am  
Head up, hands up, tell me  
You're a honey kind of boy you are  
You're a talented kind of boy you are  
And that's just the kind of boy you are  
Head up, hands up, these are

She was going to do it. Yumi was going to tell Ulrich how she really felt.

Chorus:  
Headstrong, crazy days  
When your mind's made up and the music plays  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Meltdown, can you feel the heat  
Meltdown, it's not a crush  
In a hot hot room we're in a rush  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Meltdown, can you feel the heat

He had his head phones on as she walked up to him. "Ulrich?" He just sat there not knowing she was there with his back turned to her. 

Gonna feel alive tonight I am  
I'm a positive kind of girl I am  
Leave my troubles behind tonight I am  
Stand up, get up, tell me  
Are you gonna be down with me, you are  
Yeah you coming along with me, you are  
'Cause that's just the kind of guy you are  
Stand up, get up, these are

She tapped him on the shoulder and out of reflexs he stood up and turnwed around wiht his hands raised.

Headstrong, crazy days  
When your mind's made up and the music plays  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Meltdown, can you feel the heat  
Meltdown, it's not a crush  
In a hot hot room we're in a rush  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Meltdown, can you feel the heat 

"Oh Yumi sorry about that!" Ulrich said taking off his headphones. "Its ok i guess... hey Ulrich I was wondering if maybe you and me could go to the movies tonight?"

headstrong  
meltdown  
headstrong  
meltdown

"Oh sorry Yumi I am bussy... Im sorry I really am." Ulrich looked at the ground then looked up "How about now?"

Bridge:  
I want to know you  
I want to show you  
I got the stuff now  
Didn't you get enough  
Step to the rhythm  
Make the decisions  
These are the days  
We're living, loving, feel alive  
Feels so alive, yeah, yeah,yeah

Yumis heart skipped a beat "Yeah sure now is terrific!"

And we feel alive tonight, we are  
We are stepping into the light, we are  
Leave our troubles behind tonight, we are  
Stand up, get up, these are 

As they walked away Yumi thought about how glad she was about asking Ulrich out.

Headstrong, crazy days  
When your mind's made up and the music plays  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Meltdown, can you feel the heat  
Meltdown, it's not a crush  
In a hot hot room we're in a rush  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Melt down, can you feel the heat

"Ulrich buddy wake up. ULRICH!"

headstrong, melt down

Ulrich sat up in bed and looked at Odd. Od was smiling.

(headstrong) headstrong  
can you feel the beat  
(melt down) meltdown  
can you feel the heat  
headstrong, meltdown  
(headstrong) headstrong can you feel the beat  
(meltdown) meltdown can you feel the heat

"Did I do it again Odd?" Odd nodded his head "Yep buddy you did it again."

**Me: OK it may not be good but I wanted to get one up here so sue me!**

**Freddy: Good idea**

**Me: DANG IT FREDDY I DONT WANNA DO THIS AGAN!**

**Freddy: Do it**

**Me: #hits Freddy with the base ball bat# REVIEW TO GETTA COOKIE!**


	5. no place that far

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Im back!**

**Freddy: Me to!**

**Me: #hits Freddy on the head# Just so I wont have to do it later... SO here is a story! Of course!**

This was bad very bad. Yumi was moving to Mexico. Ulrich had no idea where it was but he knew this was not good. ( I like Mexico! some of my friends are from there!) Yumi was at home and Ulrich was in his dorm.

I can't imagine, any greater fear  
Then waking up, without you here,  
And though the sun, would still shine on,  
My whole world, would all be gone,  
But not for long,

Ulrich hear his phone ring but he didnt want to answer it. He knew who it would be. Yumi. He couldnt handle talking to her. He didnt even get to tell her those three simple words. 'I love you'.

If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,  
There's no place that far

There was a knock on the door. Ulrich didnt want to answer it ether. Yumi opend the door and walked in. "Hey" she said then she walked to the window. "Look I dont want to move. I wish I could stay here but my dad got a job over there I have no choice."

It wouldn't matter why we're apart,  
Lonely miles or two stubborn hearts  
Nothing short of God above  
Could turn me away from your love  
I need you that much

"And what am I sposed to do then huh?" Ulrich praticly screamed. "What am I sposed to do? Just sit here and rot? When you are here I am always fighting with you and playin around! With out you what am i gonna do?" Ulrich looked at the floor then looked up "Besides I..."

If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,  
There's no place that far

A horn honked that sounded like it was out side of the school. "I have to go Ulrich." Yumi said as she walked twords the door. She stoped in front of Ulrich, bent down and kissed him then hurried out of the room.

If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,  
There's no place that far

Ulrich touched his lips the smiled and ran outside to get Odd.

Baby there's no place that far

**Me: Wow I never knew I could be so good at writing stories. #throws cookies at the reviwers# THANKS YOU PEOPLEZ!**

**Freddy: Is it over now?**

**Me: Yes and befor you go wipe that tear away from your eye.**

**Freddy: Thanks**


	6. First flame! :D

**Me: YEAH! First flamer! And yeah mexico they really do have good jobs there like BODY GAURDS you know? Also they have good bussinesses. yeah thats why I did this chappy its short and about FLAMES! YEAH!!!!**

**Freddy: That chapter did suck...**

**Me: I came up with it in about 5 minutes so thats why it sucked.**

**Freddy: Yeah ok whatere floats your boat**

**Me: #hits freedy#**


	7. if you were gay!

**Me: Im back and freddy is to!**

**Freddy: No im in a comma**

**Me: Works for me**

Ulrich:  
Aah, an afternoon alone with  
My favorite book, "Broadway  
Musicals of the 1940s."  
No roommate to bother me.  
How could it get any better than this?

Odd:  
Oh,hi Ulrich!!

Ulrich:  
#sigh# Hi Odd.

Odd:  
Hey Rod, you'll never  
Guess what happened to  
Me on the subway this morning.  
This guy was smiling at me and talking to me

Ulrich:  
That's very interesting.

Odd:  
He was being real friendly,  
And I think he was coming on to me.  
I think he might've thought I was gay!

Ulrich:  
Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this?  
Why should I care?  
I don't care.   
What did you have for lunch today?

Odd:  
Oh, you don't have to get  
All defensive about it, Rod...

Ulrich:  
I'm NOT getting defensive!  
What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?  
I'm trying to read.

Odd:  
Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Rod.  
I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.

Ulrich:  
I don't want to talk about it,  
Nicky! This conversation is over!!!

Odd:  
Yeah, but...

Ulrich:  
OVER!!!

**Me: Alright kiddies! Time to sing along!!!**

**Freddy: YEAH MAN! SINGIN!**

Odd:  
Well, okay, but just so you know —  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

Ulrich:  
Nicky, please!  
I am trying to read...  
What?!

Odd:  
IF YOU WERE QUEER

Ulrich:  
Ah, Nicky!

Odd:  
I'D STILL BE HERE,

Ulrich:  
Nicky, I'm trying to read this book.

Odd:  
YEAR AFTER YEAR

Ulrich:  
Nicky!

Odd:  
BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR  
TO ME,

Ulrich:  
Argh!

Odd:  
AND I KNOW THAT YOU

Ulrich:  
What?

Odd:  
WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

Ulrich:  
I would?

Odd:  
IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT,  
I'M GAY!"  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)  
I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU.

Ulrich:  
High Button Shoes, Pal Joey...

Odd:  
SO WHAT SHOULD IT  
MATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED  
WITH GUYS?

Ulrich:  
Nicky, that's GROSS!

Odd:  
No it's not!  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
I'D SHOUT HOORAY!

Ulrich:  
I am not listening!

Odd:  
AND HERE I'D STAY,

Ulrich:  
La la la la la!

Odd:  
BUT I WOULDN'T GET  
IN YOUR WAY.

Ulrich:  
Aaaah!

Odd:  
YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
TO ALWAYS BE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN  
THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!

Ulrich:  
BUT I'M NOT GAY!

Odd:  
If you were gay.

Ulrich:  
Argh!

**Me: Hope you liked it! It truely is a funny song! **

**Freddy: THis is one I really liked!  
Me: Thank you. **


	8. sometimes not really good

**Me: awsomeness i came up woth something good this time**

**freddy: only cause i helped**

**me: what ever**

"Odd what are you doing?" Ulrich asked looking at his friend "Messing up some lyrics. Wanna help?" "Sure."

You tell me youre in love with me  
That you cant take your pretty eyes away from me  
Its not that I dont want to stay  
But everytime you come to close I move away  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
Because it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move it slow  
Theres things about me you just have to know

Sometimes I run from the cops sometimes Im high  
Sometimes Im scared of weed  
But all I really want is to smoke weed  
all day long smoke weed day and night  
Baby all I need is weed

I dont wanna be so shy, uh-uh  
Everytime I am alone I wonder why  
Hope that you will wait for me  
You see that, youre the only one for me  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
Cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move it slow  
Theres things about me, you just have to know

Sometimes I run from the cops (sometimes) sometimes Im high  
Sometimes Im scared of weed  
But all I really want is to smoke weed  
all day long, smoke weed day and night  
All I really want is to smoke weed  
all day long, smoke weed day and night  
Baby, all I need is weed

Just hang around and youll see  
Theres nowhere ill ever be  
If you love me, trust in me  
The way that I trust in weed

Oh, yeah

Sometimes I run from the cops (sometimes) sometimes Im high  
Sometimes Im scared of weed  
But all I really want is to smoke weed (smoke weed yeah)  
all day long, smoke weed day and night (day and night)  
Sometimes I run from the cops sometimes Im high (sometimes)  
Sometimes Im scared of weed  
But all I really want is to smoke all day long,  
smoke weed day and night (day and night)  
All I really want is to smoke weed all day,  
smoke weed day and night  
Baby, all I need is weed

Ulrich looked at Odd "this may have been your best work yet my friend.

**Me: ZzZzZzZz oh ok sorry im sleepy...**

**Freddy: lol**


End file.
